


Absorbed Ace

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Absorption, Brain Drain - Freeform, Brainwashing, F/F, Hypnosis, petrification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Nanoha doesn't realize that her dearest Fate's been replaced by a fake that's looking to add her to her collection of identities.
Series: October Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036224
Kudos: 2





	Absorbed Ace

**Author's Note:**

> For Director-DZ

“Where could she be?”

The worried voice belonged to one Takamichi Nanoha, who was currently busy strolling back and forth in her living room. She had been looking forward to today, as it was the anniversary of the day that she met her close friend and lover. The blonde that had wormed her way into her heart when she was such a sad existence, one that now shone brightly every time she smiled so sweetly.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown. To think that they had once been enemies, and now they were the closest of lovers. Or were they? That was part of why Nanoha was worried. Maybe her lover was two-timing on her, and she… No, there was no way. she should stop worrying, there was no reason why Fate would ever dare look at another woman with those loving eyes. Even Signum, her rival, didn’t arouse those feelings within her. At least it didn’t look that way from an outsider looking in.

“I’m home.”

Just as her heart started to waver and her mind started to try and calm her down, a reassuring voice echoed through the couple’s home. And in the doorway, a black-clad blonde stood, though the black didn’t stick to her body for long. It vanished into particles as she disengaged her Barrier Jacket, leaving her clad in the same brown uniform she always wore before her missions. 

“Fate! You’re late!” The brown-haired woman cried out as she dashed into her lover’s arms, hugging her tight and keeping her close to her chest. “You could’ve called, you could’ve said something, anything! I was worried you would miss our anniversary dinner, and… and..!” The usually composed Ace of Aces cried out, a little tear running down her cheek as relief slowly took over her heart.

Her lover just ran a hand along her back, nuzzling her cheek with her own. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you this emotional, Nanoha. Don’t we usually do this with me on the other end?” She chimed while smiling. Almost a little eerily so. Nah, couldn’t be. She just wanted to tease her lover a little for acting this way…

Nanoha pouted a little after that tease, only to hug her lover tighter. “At least you’re okay. What were you doing, anyway?” She asked, the worried emotions vanishing off her face as she smiled straight from the heart. It was just like her. She didn’t dwell on the bad stuff for long, preferring to stay positive. Especially in the presence of the one she loved above all else. 

“Just a little training session with Signum. She insisted on fighting me back where we fought during the Book of Darkness incident.” Fate explained, her eyes shimmering a different color from their natural one for a brief moment before she placed a little kiss on her lover’s lips. How oddly forward, yet considering the sweat that clung to her skin, it could just be because of lingering adrenaline…

Her lover gasped a little following the kiss. “S-So soon? Don’t you want dinner first? I made sure to make your favorite-” The Ace of Aces was cut off by another kiss, this one accompanied by the blonde slipping her tongue through the gap between her lips so that their tender and intimate muscles could entangle for just a brief moment, all while the blonde walked them both towards one of the couches in the living room…

“I’ve worked up such an appetite from fighting Signum, yes… But not for food.” The blonde replied as she slowly pushed her lover onto the couch, laying atop of her as their breasts squished together. “For you, Nanoha. You know how I get after a good fight, truth be told…”

This was enough to make Nanoha a little suspicious. Fate had gotten a lot more forward about her emotions since the two met, but not nearly this forward. Something was up. But every kiss that she felt on her lips was enough to pull her attention away from this discrepancy and back onto cloud nine, her cheeks flushing a bright red as her heart beat faster and faster…

“Nanoha, oh Nanoha…” The blonde muttered in between every kiss, using one of her free hands to slowly undo her lover’s uniform. Mostly the buttons that hid her breasts, those wonderful melons that she had come to adore. The ones that were nearly as big as her own, the ones she just couldn’t keep her hands from.

Her lover was forced to watch as she went to town on both of those wonderful breasts, sinking her teeth into the exposed flesh as soon as she got the buttons undone. Her lips latched onto one of the nipples as she suckled and slurped, a few miniscule droplets of milk forcing their way out despite the fact that the woman couldn’t lactate. Another strange part of all of this, yet with how quickly the blonde acted, it was hard to get a word in…

“F-Fate…” Nanoha muttered as she felt her spine shivering while her lover’s fingers dug into her flesh, sending such delightful feedback through her. It was making it harder and harder to think straight. And she had to admit, she did actually really like this. It was so rare that her lover took charge of their time in the bedroom, so maybe it was okay to just let her do everything. Just this once. Then she could ask why she needed to be so intense.

The blonde kept on taking her time, using one of her fingers to carefully circle around on the brunette’s nipple while using the other hand to pull down her tights to expose the prize below. It was a little hard, because the woman had already grown very wet thanks to her teasing efforts. Just a little bit of suckling and biting had gotten her this aroused. What an adorable lover she had…

Of course, Fate wasn’t actually who she said she was. She hadn’t been for at least a couple of hours. But she had all the knowledge of that blonde, and it was being put to awfully good use. Why should she tell the brunette that she was a fake, when she could lull her into such a false sense of security before she’d end it all?

Nanoha’s moans grew louder and more powerful as the seconds ticked on by, her mind growing foggier and foggier. What was… What was going on? She couldn’t really tell, all she knew was that her lover was busy playing with her, and that she had a pair of fingers twirling around inside her pussy. It felt really nice, honestly. She felt so utterly safe and secure in her lover’s arms...

The thing that wore her lover’s skin smirked a little as she pushed the brunette up a little, forcing her to lean against the armrest of the couch. All while the blonde dove in between her thighs, squeezing her hands onto both of them for support as she put her tongue to good use. Licking and caressing those lower lips, giving them all the love that they desired.

Of course, she couldn’t help herself. The Lost Logia, Replicator, had its own desires. Especially after absorbing the identities of so many cute girls. She stuck her tongue straight in between those lips and let it slide as far inside as it could go, relying on the horny haze that the girl was stuck in to stop her from thinking anything was out of the ordinary…

It wasn’t a complete success, but the look on Nanoha’s face growing steadily more unfocused was a good one. “W-Wait, wh-what’s in me…” She muttered a little incoherently, the moans and the drool quickly running down her chin making it hard to take her seriously. Something was definitely wrong, but…

‘Fate’ just looked up at her, with her eyes gleaming ever slightly. That shine sent a shock through the aroused Ace’s head, making her smile as if nothing was wrong. Because nothing was wrong. It was absolutely normal for her lover’s tongue to reach all the way into her womb and toy around in there, driving her further and further into an aroused state that she wouldn’t be able to come back from.

Especially since her arousal came with an awfully nasty side effect, courtesy of the Replicator’s amassed power. The more aroused one of its partners got, the more it could absorb from them. And since the brunette’s mind was little more than putty at this point, it was far too easy to just consume her right then and there…

The blonde pulled her tongue back out as she licked her lips, showing a little bit of pink on her face thanks to her internal makeup revealing itself. “You’re so tasty, Nanoha. I could just gobble you up like a snack…” She giggled, not caring about maintaining the validity of her disguise any longer. She had done enough to wear down her mind…

“S-Snack?” Nanoha blinked a couple of times, giggling as a bit of her smarts slowly but surely poured out of her ears. She hadn’t noticed it at all, but that very same haze that her mind was caught in during her arousal was enough to make her mind turn into nothing more than liquid. If she were to be shaken around at this point, it’d all slosh around inside her head, waiting to be drained.

‘Fate’ nodded with a bright smile, as her face slowly shifted. Signum’s took its place, and then Hayate’s as well. “Snacks like these. Just like me. You’ll make such a good snack, slurped into me and taken away. Forever.” She chimed, happily spelling out her ‘lover’s eventual fate.

If the brunette could think for herself, if her brain hadn’t turned into nothing more than a puddle of pure liquid that was practically dribbling out from between her legs after what the fake lover had done to her… Then she would’ve probably blasted her to nothing more than atoms like she did with anything else that had threatened her love in the past.

But now? She couldn’t help but giggle like the ditz that had nothing between her ears, nodding a little as a bit more of her smarts drained out of her ears. Even if she had just seen that it had previously devoured her other friends. “That’s nice, that’s really nice…” The rather dumb-sounding Ace of Aces said as she just laid against the armrest of the couch, unable to really do anything on her own. She needed an order…

“If it sounds so nice, why don’t we just get it over with?” ‘Fate’ asked as her face took over once more, smiling from ear to ear. “Get up and salute for me, okay, Nanoslut?” She giggled, renaming the brain-drained Mage without even caring. There was no reason for her not to tease her or bully her, now that she had practically taken away all of her smarts already.

Nanoslut nodded faster and giggled as she got up. She was doing nice things for her lover, even if she was going to disappear. She quickly saluted, as the last parts of her drained brain bubbled around in her head, forcing a few humiliating words from her lips. “Ace of Aces, Takamichi Nanoslut! Departing, forever!”

The Replicator would’ve laughed at her if she wasn’t so turned on by the eager intent to let herself fade into nothingness. An effort she repaid very swiftly by turning into her true form, a pink slimy girl who wrapped her way around the brunette, sinking into her and enveloping every single inch of her that mattered. She needed to drain as much of her as she could, so she could take every part of her identity as her own.

Nanoslut moaned and moaned as she slowly but surely was covered completely, her last moan thoroughly silenced by the slime going down her throat. Not a speck of her skin was left uncovered, and by the time that it all slid right off her…

There was nothing left. The slutty Ace of Aces continued to salute, even after everything had been taken from her. Her life, her identity, her memories and her powers. The only thing left being a statue in her stolen visage, saluting with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, showing that even in her last moments, she was nothing but a stupid slut that fell for such an obvious disguise.

And now that the Replicator, who immediately took on the stolen visage of the Ace of Aces, had consumed three of the most powerful Mages as well as an expert swordswoman on top of all of that… She couldn’t be stopped. With their arsenals at her disposal, she could make any other woman in the world her next meal…

‘Nanoha’ grinned from ear to ear. Her feasting had only just begun.


End file.
